


如归4

by yxy15896666158



Category: paveldome - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxy15896666158/pseuds/yxy15896666158
Kudos: 1





	如归4

dome往围裙上擦擦手，从厨房端出一盘水果来。笑着对pavel说：“你回来了~”  
“小心地滑，这种活交给我干就行。宝贝儿。”pavel连忙从dome手中接过果盘。  
“有人看着呢，别这样~”dome小声埋怨道，轻轻捶了pavel一下。  
“哥哥和姐夫，奥不，和pavel先生还真是恩爱呢”new笑嘻嘻的看着眼前这对夫夫。  
“哥哥？你是他哥？我怎么不知道。”pavel低头问dome。  
“是表弟啦，我之前不是和你打过招呼，我表弟今天要来。什么记性啊你~”dome小声嘟囔。  
“宝贝儿，我有话对你说。”  
“哥，我有话对你说。”  
异口同声的两人面面相觑。  
dome被面前的场景逗笑了，“你们一个一个说，你先。”dome的手指向new。  
“哥，就那天头条新闻里，pavel先生怀里抱的是我……”  
dome有些惊讶，但还是示意new说下去。  
“我那天心情不好，去酒吧喝酒，没想到有人在我酒里/下/药。靠！差点就被强了。还好pavel先生救了我。”new顿了顿，挠挠头说：“pavel先生一定是误会了，才一直不想见我。我这才冒昧的登门拜访。想亲自谢谢pavel先生。”  
“这谁能不误会啊！”pavel有些着急。“我对dome的心，日月可鉴！”  
“嗯，我知道了。”dome冷静的点点头，又看向pavel，“你还有什么要说的吗？”  
“没了，他都说完了”pavel软下来，像泄了气的皮球。  
“老婆~你怎么这么沉默啊，是不是生气了。”pavel小心翼翼的拽着dome的衣角。  
“没有啊，我为什么要生气呢”dome笑着摸了摸pavel的脸，“你之前不是已经给我解释过了吗？今天new又解释了一遍。我就更没有什么可生气的。”  
pavel半天没反应过来，最后只能把这归结为孕激素让dome展现了母性的光辉。  
new坐了一会儿就走了，dome热情挽留他吃过晚饭再走，被new严词拒绝了。毕竟旁边的pavel眼神快能杀死他了。  
“终于又回到二人世界啦！”pavel从背后环住dome。  
“你忘记我肚子里的这个了？”dome轻笑着抚上微凸的小腹。“好像比之前大了一些。”  
“诶呦，差点就忘了我的大胖小子。”pavel用耳朵贴上dome的肚子。“让我听听，我儿子叫我没。”  
“瞎闹，才多大啊，你就知道是个儿子。”dome笑骂道。  
“指定是个儿子，你前阵子一直吃酸的，准没跑。”pavel小心避开dome的肚子，把头埋在dome的颈窝里。  
扎扎的胡茬痒的dome直笑，鼻间充斥着pavel的味道。  
真好，就这样一辈子，真好。

dome已经怀孕四个多月了，今天是去做孕检的日子。  
其实距离上次孕检没过多久，但pavel妈妈一定坚持要再查一次，因为胎儿现在已经四个多月了，可以查出性别了。  
pavel妈妈想要个男孩儿。  
pavel拍掉闹钟，轻手轻脚的穿好衣服，去厨房准备早餐。  
“宝贝儿，该起床了。”pavel的声音轻柔。  
“嗯~再睡一会吧~”dome困的要命，揉了揉眼睛。  
“不能再睡了，车已经在外边等着了。今天不是还要去孕检吗？”pavel慢慢托起dome的背，哄他下床。  
dome扶着侧腰，艰难的起身。  
随着月份的增大，dome的身子愈发沉重起来，也越来越嗜睡。  
前边的项目都检查完了，结果下午才能出来。只剩下最后一项B超了。查完可以知道宝宝的性别了。  
其实现在dome并不是特别想知道宝宝的性别，他觉得顺其自然会更好些，等到瓜熟蒂落，谜底自然揭晓，像老天赐予的礼物。  
但dome还是顺从了，为了永远和pavel在一起。  
微凉的耦合剂涂在肚子上，让还有些迷迷糊糊的dome彻底清醒。仪器在肚子上轻轻滑动。  
“有胎动过吗？”医生问到。  
“目前还没有。”dome如实回答。  
“那最近应该差不多会有，你注意着点。”  
“嗯，谢谢医生。”  
在屏幕里，将近五个月的小生命已经成型，正安静的蜷缩在dome的腹中。  
“这孩子出生后一定很乖。”医生笑着指了指屏幕，“看见了吗？是个男孩。”  
pavel在dome脸上落下一个声音响亮的吻，得意洋洋的说道：“我就说是个儿子吧，我们是有心灵感应的。”  
dome笑了笑，“你好，小男子汉，我是你爸爸。”dome在心里轻轻说。  
转眼间，dome的肚子已经五个多月了。  
pavel对dome是宠的，甚至可以说是宠溺的。自查出怀孕以来，dome就被pavel强制在家中养胎，没再去上班。  
只听过休产假，怎么你还让我休孕假呢？dome说了pavel几次，可根本没用。  
随着身子越来越沉，dome更是像珍稀动物一样被保护起来。去哪里都有人跟着。  
烦躁极了，真想出去走走。  
所以当dome得知pavel要出差时，高兴的差点没蹦起来(如果条件允许的话)  
pavel自然不想在这个时候出差，但事发突然，又极重要，不得不去。只好千叮咛万嘱咐，最后才依依不舍的离开了。  
家里没了人，dome决定小小的放肆一下。  
公园里阳光正好，dome懒洋洋的坐在朝阳的长椅上。和肚子里的宝宝对话。  
“宝宝，你好啊，我是爸爸，能听见吗？”  
没有回应。  
“你是不是睡着了？”  
没有回应。  
dome笑自己幼稚，又闭上眼晒太阳。  
电话铃响起，是pavel打来的。  
“老婆，好想你。”  
“有没有这么夸张，明明才刚分开。”  
“老婆在干嘛？”  
“在和宝宝对话啊。”  
“那我也要和儿子说话。”  
dome把手机放到肚子上，笑着让pavel说话。  
一股暖流突然涌起，dome的肚子上鼓出一个小小的包。  
第一次胎动。  
激动的泪水模糊了dome的双眼。  
“宝宝踢我啦” dome着急的把好消息分享给电话那端的人。“你给他说了什么？”  
“这是我和儿子间的秘密。”pavel缄口不言。  
pavel说的是：乖儿子，要在Daddy不在时，替Daddy保护好Mommy哦。


End file.
